


Glittering Slides

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Repeat 'Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divergence at S2, M/M, Makes Decent Enough Sense Out of Context, Repeat 'Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: “Come again?”Derek huffed a laugh, leaning back in his chair, comfortably seated across the desk from Stiles. “I said, there’s a trickster spirit loose in New York,” he repeated.





	Glittering Slides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeCreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/gifts).



> So, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, or not, whatever you do. This fic is for CreativeCreature and stupidly long overdue, so there's that. YAY CREATIVECREATURE! I hope I at least captured the essence of what you wanted, even if not, you know, the actual prompt. (If it makes you feel better, you're getting this because I starting writing actual plot, hit 5K with the intro, and was like, "SHE'LL GET THIS LIKE IN 2019 WTAF" and wrote this. That other will happen eventually. I promise.)
> 
> So: enjoy!

“Come again?”

Derek huffed a laugh, leaning back in his chair, comfortably seated across the desk from Stiles. “I said, there’s a trickster spirit loose in New York,” he repeated.

“Oh,” Stiles said, “oh, good. That’s perfect. That’s amazing. What the hell is a trickster spirit?” He threw a hand in the air. “Some kind of kitsune?”

“No,” Derek answered, shaking his head. “The kitsune plays pranks maliciously, and usually with direction. A trickster spirit just wants to play.” He shrugged. “Generally with children.”

“So do we need to collect it, or not?” Stiles asked, running a hand across his scalp. 

Derek shrugged. “Up to you. I’m just relaying the message.”

Stiles scowled. “But it’s New York. Why are _you_ relaying the message?” He took another sip of his coffee, glancing back at his email, where, “ _You have a priority one visitor_ ” sat with a little red exclamation mark next to it.

He looked back when he heard Derek snort. “I don’t know, Stiles. Why am I relaying the message?”

“That’s what I asked,” Stiles said. “You tell me, you aren’t even supposed to be here until--” He paused. “Huh.”

Humor danced around Derek’s eyes as he tried to keep a straight face. “Saturday,” Derek finished for him. “I got a message saying this information needed to be delivered at all possible speed.”

“Did you,” Stiles said, his spine relaxing into his chair.

“I did,” Derek said. “There was a small note of panic to the message I received, too.”

“About the trickster?” Stiles asked, tensing again.

Derek rolled his eyes. “No,” he said. “About you. Have you been stress-researching?”

Stiles paused. “Uh.” He thought back to the last two weeks, so full of research and related fieldwork that he’d slept in his office at least twice. Maybe four times. “No?”

“Sure,” Derek agreed. He pushed himself forward in his seat. “Back to the trickster. Do you think this matter needs immediate resolution?”

“Well, probably not, if it’s not hurting anyone,” Stiles said. “It’s not hurting anyone, right?”

“It made a slide in Brooklyn glitter for an hour, if that counts,” Derek answered.

“Oh,” Stiles said. “I guess it can wait.”

“Good,” Derek agreed, standing. “Grab your stuff. We’re getting lunch.”

Stiles stood, but he argued as he did, “I don’t actually have off until next week, you know.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, his most sarcastically patient tone working overtime, “if you don’t get out of this office in the next ten minutes, I’ve been reliably informed you may be murdered.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Fair enough.” He scooped up his messenger bag, then walked around the desk, wrapping a hand around Derek’s arm. “But about lunch?”

“Mhm?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles toward his office door.

“Can we sleep instead?”

Derek snorted. “Sure thing.”


End file.
